Elys meet the ladies
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: You met all the Ely wives in my story "Baby love", ever wonder how the guys met their precious wifes. P.S. i will not UPDATE a new chapter until i get a decent amount of reviews :  yes i know im mean :D Enjoy! R
1. Kit meets Adrianne

**Ok this Kit Ely's story on how he met his wife Adrianna, so I hope you enjoy**

**o0o**

Kit Ely was riding on his quarter horse Biscuit through the Hawaiian forest checking on the horses deciding to hed back to the ranch once it started raining until he heard a car ignition noise coming from close by.

Full of curiosity he turned his horse and headed to the noise and found a young woman in her early twenties trying to turn on her jeep which didn't seem to respond, by the look in how frustrated she was she probably had a while trying to get her rusty car to work

he took one look at the woman and figured she was Hawaiian, though he couldn't see much of her in the car she had black long hair that was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes that looked quit frustrated and decided he should help her.

"Need help ma'am?" He asked getting off his horse; she looked at him surprised and shocked to see someone around here

"Um, yeah my car doesn't really want to start" she said getting out of the car brushing some of her black hair out of her face and looked at him as he headed to the hood of the Jeep and opened it. She looked at him and smiled "I never thought I'd find someone around here" she said looking at him as he fiddled with a few stuff here and there "my names Adrianne Kokuwami, what's your name?" she asked looking at him with curiosity

"Names Kit Ely, I work in the ranch close by" Kit replied looking at her with a friendly smile and looked back at the engine getting back to work

For some odd reason Kit felt a strange feeling when he first saw her, as if she were some kind of goddess finding her features picture perfect and somehow found her voice like a beautiful melody putting him in a trance, he couldn't help wonder what was that feeling was. He didnt feel that way since he was with Cricket but they broke up months ago, he said he wouldnt fall for another girl again and put his mind on work but somehow the familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach came back the first time he laid eyes on this young woman

The same feeling was rushing over the young Hawaiian woman; she couldn't help but stare at him as he worked with such intense look in his eyes, as the rain poured down at them, rain drops trailing down his strong chin; she could tell he worked a lot too, seeing he was well built, she somehow found herself finding interest in the man.

Once he was done with the car they both were soaking wet "well that should do it" Kit said wiping the oil off his hands on his jeans and looked at her "wanna try it out?" he asked looking at her with a small smile on his dark wet face

"Sure" Adrianne replied getting into her Jeep and in silent prayed it would turn on, once she inserted the key in the ignition it turned on

Once it turned on she was filled with excitement that she practically got out of the car and swung her arms around Kit's neck and hugged him much to his surprise but hestinly put his arms around not sure in how to react toward a woman he just met

"Thank you so much Kit, thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek (AN: you don't really expect her to jump at him and kiss him on the mouth do you?)

She let go of him and saw he was rubbing the back of his neck looking a little embarrassed himself as they blushed "your welcome" Kit replied finding himself blushing like mad

"Here" she said grabbing his large dark hand and wrote on it making Kit look confused at her "call me anytime you like ok, I would like to hear from you again" she said looking up at him shy all of a sudden with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

He looked at his palm and saw it was a few numbers written on his palm, and looked at her as she got into her car and looked at him "thank you very much Kit" she said before driving off leaving Kit in the rain with a goofy smile on his face, seeing the numbers on his hand was her phone number.

o0o

When Kit got back at the ranch he was greeted by Darby "hey Kit where have you been, you missed dinner" she said and saw the look on his face and smiled

"You met a girl, didn't you?" Darby asked looking at him as he got off of his horse, but he ignored her and headed to the stables to put Biscuit in his stall, with a happy look on his face.

**o0o**

**There it is, how Kit met his lovely wife**

**It's going to take a while for me to update again, i'm pretty busy with other fanfic work**

**Pleased to see what you think :D**


	2. Seth meets Kate

**Okay hi again TPS readers, am glad I got good reviews for my new story :)**

**Unfortunately I only have a week left before school starts probably like the rest of you :( so I'll probably won't update that much by the time, but for now here is a new chap for my new story. Even though there is said to be seven or six Ely brothers, I decided I'd put the unmentioned Ely in this story**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**o0o**

Seth Ely walked around the book store looking for an interesting book that might catch his eye, his blue eyes were so focused on the shelves he didn't put a thought in which way he was going and had not even noticed the petite blonde reading distractedly not looking to where she was going either

The two individuals didn't notice each other until Seth bumped into the young woman making her fall back and him nearly stumble over her "oh god, i'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going" he said kneeling next to her helping her with the grand amount of books she was carrying

"No no, its okay I was pretty distracted myself…" she said looking at him with a assured smile and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear "I always seem distracted when my nose is in a book" she said letting at a small laugh as they both picked up the books

"You sure have a great amount of them" Seth said picking up like about five books and handed them to her "never met a girl that could read this much books" he said looking at her with a teasing look in his eyes as he carefully handed her the books, what was wrong with him? He never remembered starting a conversation especially with a girl, he was a lot like his youngest brother Jake, and they both didn't talk much at all and were both as shy

"Yeah well, Im just a bookworm who likes Shakespeare and other stuff" She said thinking that he might she was a nerd for reading so much, every guy in Utah thought she was a female version of Einstein. Bit nuts and a smarty pants. "My name is Kate McCartney, yours?" the girl known as Kate introduced herself offering a hand in greeting, she didn't expect him to take hold of her hand shaking it slightly

"Seth Ely at your service" he said in a gentle men like way holding her hand and smiling _Ill sure get bullshit from my brothers if they found out I was acting nice toward a girl _He thought smiling at Kate who looked relieved in some way, they let go of each other's hand as Kate ran a hand through her long blonde hair

"You're the first guy to ever put up with me for more than a minute; others think i'm crazy just because i'm a bookworm" Kate said smiling sadly and looked at him to see if there was the slight chance he might be like other guys "they're practically in the past, thinking _beautiful_ girls like me shouldn't be reading or learn so much stuff" she scoffed and thought it was just ridiculous and by the look on his face so did he

"Well, those guys are just plain jackasses, because I on one hand don't think it's crazy for a girl to be smart and beautiful" Seth said with a smile on his face as Kate's cheeks grew warm and received a pink blush smiling as well.

After a while of talking and reading in companiable silence, Seth thought he was growing a small affection toward the beautiful young woman in front of him, he said that he wouldn't do so and fall for a girl, he liked the bachelor life just fine always thinking that a girl just might keep him settled down from moving from place to place like he always did, but as he watched her read and seem in peaceful state of mind while reading her book with such fascination he couldn't help wonder if getting settled down for once in his life would be nice

He couldn't keep the unwanted words to come out of his mouth when he looked at her but they slipped out anyway "do you have any plans for tonight?" he blurted out and saw the surprised look on her face and wish he hadn't spoken at all, of the whole time he spent with her he learned that she was very intelligent and funny, but she had a kind of dislike toward men after being rejected so many times but the small smile on her face made his hopes lift up a little

"Not that I know of, why you ask?" Kate asked smirking as if she knew that he was struggling to find a way to ask her out

"I was just…wondering if you wanted – if you wanted to go somewhere…for dinner" he struggled to say the words, he had to admit he never in his entire life thought that asking a girl out for dinner could be so difficult and looked at her hoping that she would give him a positive answer

"I wouldn't mind that at all, you're the only guy I actually enjoy spending time with anyway, even if it was just an hour ago when we just met" Kate replied putting a warm smile on her face

"So it's a date?" he said smirking as he held a hand out toward her as she took it in hers with a smirk on her face

"You have yourself a date Mr. Ely" she said shaking his hand as if they sealed a good deal and he had to admit he liked it just fine


	3. Adam meets Angelina

Adam was walking around Sterling stables looking for a certain someone, a girl he met at Clara's diner, he was so caught up with this girl he didn't give a thought to even ask what her name was but paid pretty much attention to catch that she worked in the place he was at the moment.

He passed a bunch of Morgan horses and then he saw her. Long black hair set loose flying everywhere with her movements, dark skin like his set on her face that looked determined, she was training a mare at the moment and looked like she was doing a pretty good job at it, he leaned forward on the fence crossing his arms on them and watched the young lady. He was so cuaght up at looking at the young woman he didn't notice Katie Sterling walk up to him

She followed his gaze and put a smirk on her face "i'm guessing you like something other than the horses, am I right?" she asked with the smirk still on her face, at the sound of her voice Adam jumped away from the fence and looked at Katie who was laughing at the blush on his face

Adam straightens up and looked at Katie for a moment and then back at the girl "what's her name?" he asked still looking at the young woman who was handling the mare in the corral and looked at Katie waiting for an answer

"Her name is Angelina Black her friends call her Angel" she answered looking at Adam and then looked at Angelina for a moment before "want me to call her over?" she asked and ignored the hysterical shaking of his before she called out "hey Angel, someone wants to meet you" she called out ignoring Adam who was banging his head against his fist "good luck, shes a tough one" Katie said before walking off

"Gee thanks" he said before looking back to meet Angelina who was walking up to him, at close up she wasn't really short he could definitely say she was taller than his mother, her hair which was revealed to be dark brown reached the small of her back, she looked petite but by the hard work she looked a little sturdy, he didn't notice he was so busy taking in her appearance until the sound of snapping fingers bring him back

"Didn't think you would come looking for me partner" she said with an arched eyebrow and smirk on her face as if she knew she could distract a man that easily, Adam stood at his full height crossing his arms over his chest and looked at Angelina who still looked at him with an arched eyebrow as if she weren't impressed by his fit good looks

"Well you pretty much scattered off out of the diner" Adam said looking at her with a smirk "got nervous or something? Hmm" he said now putting a sly smile on his dark face as she rolled her dark eyes and put her hands on her hips and looked at him

"Oh please, you were as distracted as any guy can be watching a football game, and I had better things to do" Angel said smirking looking at the blush on his face "so why you came here? Hmm" she asked looking at Adam who against the fence and turned his head slightly to look at her face and smirked

"You know, came looking for you and was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tonight…" he said sounding casual with no hint of nervousness in him as he looked at her with a smirk on his dark face waiting for what she had to say

"So you searched all over the place looking for me just to ask me out on a date?" she asked looking a little baffled and put a little smile on her face

"Is it a crime?" Adam asked still smiling looking at her as if he knew what was coming next

Angelina couldn't believe it, she could make a guy uncomfortable in just seconds but with Adam, the guy was to confident and seemed to full of himself to take her words insulting or uncomfortable but now she was the one in their position; she bit her lip and looked at Adam who was waiting patiently for an answer "No, but I wouldn't mind if you picked me up at 7:00 at this direction" she said writing down something on a piece of paper until giving it to him and kissed him on the cheek "see you then" at this she ran off taking the reins and led the impatient mare to the stables not looking back so he won't see her blush

Adam stood there speechless and mindlessly put the piece of paper in his pocket and walked off with a satisfied smile on his face.


	4. Bryan meets Dana

Bryan and his friend were in a deep situation something they swore to god would never want to go through again, just as they were driving back from Vegas the truck that belonged to his friend decided to shut down in the middle of the road. Bryan much like his little brother Jake had a short temper and was getting irritated of pushing an old car under the blazing sun

"Tell me again why couldn't we just take my truck?" Bryan asked while trying to wipe sweat trickling down his dark eyebrow

"Um I don't know, maybe because you share that truck with your brothers?" His friend named Liam answered as he looked out the window trying to look at his friend who was pushing the car "and don't worry, there's a gas station just two minutes away" Liam said, Bryan looked ahead of them and saw that his friend was right just ahead was a gas station, the sign said they have a small store, a engineer fixing and gas booth _(I don't know what else to call it)._

"Thank god" Bryan muttered as they got to the station, they stopped in front of a shed where they saw a couple of cars, they could see a man a little older than them who was fixing a old rusty truck, he stepped away from the old truck and looked at the newcomers, he had dark brown hair that was messy, tan face that had a slight bit of oil on it and had a sturdy built and the look in his eyes were serious and that reminded Bryan of his brother Jake

He finished looking at the car as if he were inspecting it "Dana! We got new customers" he yelled out and went back to working on the truck he was intending minutes ago

"Who's Dana?" Liam asked Bryan as he looked around the area and saw that there was only a few workers and most were young woman "this place is filled with hot chicks" he said looking at a brunette girl who was putting gas in a car and a other girl wiping windows, come to think of it they counted and saw there was three girls out here and probably put to conclusion that the man was the only male in the business

"What seems to be the problem guys" a light but tough sounding voice made them turn back to the speaker and they were dumbstruck by the young lady in front of them, she was dressed in a pair of blue jean overalls and a white tank top under, her long brown hair was in a scruffy ponytail and was covered by a cap set backwards, her light tan skin was like the man's and she had the same light brown eyes as the guy did, she was quit petite in fact and short but the look she had told them she was probably a tomboy

Bryan was the first to refocus and looked at the girl who had an arched eyebrow "um…uh, the truck, uh…sorta shut down" he stuttered and looked at Liam who was still staring at this Dana girl; Bryan rolled his eyes at Liam and elbowed him

"Im gonna get something from the store" Liam said but his eyes were now focused on her bust, apparently Dana noticed where his eyes were looking at and looked like she might slap him

"You might wanna check for an eye appointment big fella, cause my eyes are up here" she said tipping his chin upward, Bryan let out a small chuckle as a blush appeared on Liam's face as he went walking to the small store leaving the two behind with the old truck, Dana looked at Bryan for a moment "is he always like that, or is it just me?" she asked as she started working on the old car

"Um, Liam can be a crazy person sometimes" he replied looking at her as she leaned in forward the truck with a screw driver "so what's up with all the chicks here, is this some…" he said but was interrupted by Dana

"Those chicks are my half sisters and the guy is my big brother Warren, my dad runs the place and i'm the youngest, does that answer your curiosity?" she said looking like she was dealing with a dumb ass and had to speak slowly for him to comprehend, she went back to work

"Yeah, not the answer I was expecting but okay…" he said and might come to the point to know that this girl really didn't like being interrogated while she was working "so all the workers here are siblings?" he asked and saw the incredulous look on her face but a smirk was placed on her light tan face

"Yep, I and my brother work on the car fixing, three of my half sisters deal with the gas, and my other half sister works in the store" she said and by the look on his face he was probably wandering about the half sisters and the full brother thing "and if you're wondering why Warren is my full brother and the girls aren't, my dad got married three times, first my mom then some lady and back to my mom, satisfied?" Dana said as she kept working on the car

"You don't deal with guys often, do you?" Bryan asked seeing that Dana let out a whole bunch of information of her family in just the past twenty minutes

Dana glared at him and for a second he looked just about ready to make a run for it if she was going to attack him or send her brother after him, her glare turned to a look of amusement at the look on his face or amused by the fact that the guy managed to make her speak that much " I deal with them all the time, my brother is the only one I hang out with, the girls are a bit to girly so I hang out with my bro and his pals" she said as she took out another tool from the metal box

"But you never dated one of them…" he said wondering if she ever did date an older man, she looked pretty young probably the same age as Jake and he knew by fact that Warren was probably twice her age and maybe his friends too

"Warren is too overprotective of me and our sisters, so he doesn't let his friends feel any attraction to us, and it's the same with my sisters" Dana said rolling her eyes at her brothers overprotective manner toward the girls "and the worst part is that he's more protective over me, thinks of me as a fragile little angel, I swear he scares off any guy who wants to ask me out" she continued

The more she spoke of her older brother, the more the guy reminded Bryan of his brother Jake _Wow this guy is sounding more and more like Jake_ Bryan thought and looked around for his pal Liam and saw through the window that he was talking to the young lady who runned the store he light out a low chuckle _he's gonna get it_he thought with a smirk knowing that Warren would might see the guy flirting with his sister and probably kick him out of there

"Were you thinking of asking me out on a date?" Dana asked him and looked a little impressed that this guy would hold up a long conversation with her that was leading to a permission on a date while her brother was just a few feet away from them probably eavesdropping

"Maybe, that's if you're good at convincing your brother Warren" Bryan said slightly glancing at Warren who didn't look pleased at all but went back to working on an old Cadillac, Dana looked at her brother for a moment as if thinking the possibilities that she might be able to convince him and she smirked, after all she was his baby sister and couldn't stand hearing her blabbering on about her dating life and could get defeated when she would start saying he would do anything to make her happy

Dana looked back at Bryan with a smirk on her face "I think I can think of something" she said with a sly smile on her face and then caught the smell of sweat coming from Bryan "I know I dealt with worse smells, but you should probably go to the bathroom and clean the face of yours" Dana said pointing at his face that was covered with dust and sweat for all the walking he did under the burning sun

"Dana! Get back to work!" Warren yelled from his spot not looking happy what so ever that his little sister was talking instead of working "its no time for a chat, so move it!"

"Im on it!" Dana yelled back at her brother before looking at Bryan with an arched eyebrow and a smirk "I guess I'll see you then?" she said to Bryan who was smiling like an idiot

"Sure" Bryan replied and waved at her as he started walking toward the store with a smile on his face and was now happy that the truck had shut down or else he would have never met that spunky girl by the name of Dana.


	5. Nate meets Nancy

**Full updating this week people….so be aware, sorry i haven't updated this story in a while…i was trying to think of a way for Nate to meet his wife Nancy and i was having doubts of my original way on how they met, and i'm kind of having difficulties on finding the perfect way on how they meet but this is what came up so far.**

**As far as you noticed all you guys saw that most of the Ely brothers met their wives when they were already adults and such….well I'll make a little difference for this couple **

**Hope you like it :D**

**

* * *

**

Ten year old Nate Ely was sitting on a bench by the principal's office, the fifth grader was there waiting for the principal to call him up for a serious talk….why was he there? simple…Nate got into a ugly fist fight with a older kid who was picking on his little brother Jake…since he was the oldest brother there he knew he should take care of the situation himself since his brothers older than him weren't there to help.

He occupied his time looking careless as he picked out the dirt in his nails until he saw a girl he never seen before walk up to the vice principal….she seemed to appeal to Nate's standards as he saw how cute the girl was; she had long dark brown hair that reached up to the small of her back which was pulled into a half ponytail, her skin was a very light shade of tan and as he noticed she had caramel colored eyes looking up innocently at the adult in front of her, she wore a light pink tee shirt with a hot pink sweater on top and a jean skirt with a pair of flip flops…she looked a bit stylish to say at least

He watched as the middle aged lady handed the girl a paper and noticed she was walking his way, he checked himself to see if he didn't look beat up or like he hadn't recently got into a fight and saw was about to check his clothes until he accidently bumped into her in the process, having a few notebooks in her arms they all flew out when she fell "oh my god….i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I swear i'm so sorry" he had no idea that he was babbling until the girl looked up at him with a small smile on her face

"It's okay really, don't worry about it" she said with a sweet natured voice….it sounded so sweet and kind he wondered if she ever even used a different tone on it but he didn't care he just liked how cute her voice sound, he kneeled beside her helping her with her book bag and notebooks that fell

He took another look at her before standing up and handed her the few notebooks and pencils he had in his hands "are you new here?" Nate asked and thought he was stupid for asking a question like that and he saw her nod her head and look at him with big brown eyes

"Yes, me and my daddy just moved in from Idaho" she replied and saw him nod

"I hear it's very cold there" he said letting out a small chuckle handing her the last item that was a book called 'The Secret Garden', he looked at it with amusement wondering how a girl of probably nine years of age could read a book like that….he handed the book to her with no comment "what's your name?" Nate asked her as she placed her book in the front pouch of her beige backpack with a dozen of pins and glitter on it

"My name is Nancy, what's yours?" she replied looking up at him with a cute innocent smile on her milky tan face, Nate for being a ten year old kid was rather tall for his age; a smirk appeared on his face and looked at her

"Names Nate" he replied back and instantly someone in the office called out his name, but before he left he looked at her for a moment "would you like me to show you around the school?" Nate asked looking at the girl as she thought for a moment ignoring the adult calling to him and saw her face brighten up a bit

"okay" Nancy agreed and then heard the principal sounding rather upset as she called to Nate "I think you should go to the principal before you get in bigger trouble" she said giggling a bit and looked at him with a smile on her face

"Yeah, that's a good idea" he said and watched as she walked off through the empty hallway as he headed to the office with a smile on his face; he sure was going to get a teasing from his brothers when they learn he befriended a girl at school….he made a face at the thought and entered the office to his awaiting doom.


	6. Quinn meets Giselle

**Hello! Told you guys there would be major updating **** didn't believe me? Well no matter cause i'm updating now :D I would at least like a few more reviews than the usual….kind of strange that I don't get more reviews on this story and they always stop at four….weird. **

**Anyway here is the next Ely in our Ely family Quinn….this one would be a knock out with translation in it….his lovely lady Giselle would be speaking Spanish for a bit and ill put the English translation for those who don't know what it means :D. Some reviews question if I'll make one on how Sam/Jake meet and assure those who are wondering…yes I will make one and I can tell you this it will give you the urge to say 'Awwwwww' **

**Hope you enjoy **

Quinn Ely was looking at the buildings passing by as he drove through Vegas, he somehow felt like visiting his older brother Adam at his kayak store….Adam didn't seem pleased by his annoying little brother's unexpected visit but they did do a lot of stuff…Quinn now being 21 years old was allowed to drink…they both ended up with an extreme hangover, especially Quinn. Not that the only thing they did was drink the day he got that hangover he couldn't remember a god damn thing they were doing….but he did wake up to find a tattoo on his left arm….his mum would not be pleased to see it when he came back home.

Quinn shuddered at the thought of how his mother might react and felt his stomach growl, he didn't really eat anything before he left his brothers apartment so he decided to go eat something at the first decent restaurant he saw….for a guy like himself, he wasn't someone who would want to drive with an empty stomach; he was about close to the exit of Las Vegas when he saw a small restaurant that had quite an odd name "El Tajin" he spelled out and decided he might as well eat there.

When he walked in the restaurant he seemed curios about how the interior looked, there were a lot of people though they had dark skin and hair apparently like him they all spoke Spanish….he knew a few Spanish words himself but he heard so many around him it was hard to tell what they were talking about, the music was way different then the kind he heard….he then remembered learning about Mexican culture in high school once and remembered this kind was called mariachi music.

He sat at a lonely table that was not far from a table with men who were quite out of it and looked at the small menu on the table…he had no clue what a single word said – every word was in Spanish for Christ sake!, he then heard the men at the other table whistling and once he looked up he knew why…. A young woman about his age came walking toward him; she had long dirty blonde hair that was put in a messy bun, light tan skin and lively brown eyes, her attire seemed to be what cuaght those men's attention, she wore a bleached skirt that reached her mid thigh which was covered with a black apron and a white v neck tee shirt finishing off with a pair of black high heels, she was quite slim and short to finish the image and seemed to appeal to Quinn's liking quite much

"Puedo servirte algo señor?" she asked **(Translation: Can i serve you something sir?) **at the very instant Quinn looked dumbstruck at the young lady in front of him….he had no clue what she just said but he didn't want to look completely stupid in front of her

"I beg your pardon?" he said with a confused look on his face and saw she emediantly put an understanding look on her tan face

"Ah you speak only English" she said with a smirk on her face as he nodded in response, her voice sounded very much like she didn't speak English that often and a Spanish accent clearly gave proof she spoke her born language her whole life; she tucked a loose strand of hair back and looked at him "i'm sorry, most of the costumers we receive here are usually Mexican" she said looking a little embarrassed as the men at the other table continued looking at her

"I can see that" Quinn replied letting out a chuckle as she set a menu on the table, he looked at it for a moment and was in the state of confusion once more "you wouldn't mind helping me would ya?" he said looking sheepish at her

She let out a small laugh and smiled at him "not at all" she replied and looked at the menu and then looked at Quinn "there's Caldo de Res which is quite delicious, Tacos de Pollo or Sopa de Tortilla if you like?" she suggested and saw the confused look on his face she noticed cute he looked when he was like that

"No offense but is there anything here that I might actually eat?" Quinn asked and saw the smile on her face and then noticed the nasty looks he was getting from the men at the other table….probably jealous that i was getting much attention from the lovely waitress he thought to himself

She let out a small laugh and took out a small note pad from the pocket of her apron and looked at him "well we do serve Hamburgers with French fries, does that appeal to your standards sir?" she said with a smirk on her face that made him just want to kiss her there and now

"That's more like it" Quinn said with a satisfied smile on his face and saw her smile back as she wrote down on her note pad and looked back at him

"Anything to drink?" she asked looking at him awaiting an answer, Quinn still had a small headache and he didn't want to add anything that would bound to make it any worse….or make him act like the bunch of drunks at the table close by

"A glass of water would be nice" Quinn replied and saw a look on her that might say she probably knew he wouldn't want to have a hangover again; she wrote that down and then smiled at him

"Your order will be here in no time" she said and walked off toward the kitchen, Quinn busied himself with the salty chips and salsa a waiter served at the table and thought they weren't that bad….he was drinking his cup of water when he saw the young waitress walking back toward him as she balanced a tray with food with one hand, he was about to put a smile on his face until one of the drunk pinched her on her bum….she without looking slapped the man right in the face with a towel and by the painful look on his face she hit him pretty hard

She looked downright flushed with anger and shock it got him angry at the men when he was about to stand up and give them a piece of his mind until she reached him "don't worry about it, my brother Armando will take care of those tarados, i'm fine" she said grabbing the plate on the tray and placing it on the table and gestured to a downright raged man walking up to the three men's table and grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and dragged them outside with them complaining

"That's not a way on how such a lovely lady like you should be treated" Quinn said with a serious look on his face and saw how touched she was, she was about to answer when the man walked back in looking satisfied and triumphed and looked at her with a worried look on his dark face

"Ese te está molestando Giselle?" he asked **(Translation: Is he bothering you Giselle?)** and looked at Quinn with a look that wasn't friendly at all, he was very tall and had a great deal of muscles you would think he was a wrestling champion, a thick mustache on his face, his hair was longish reaching the line of his strong jaw which was put in a tiny ponytail, he was a darker shade of tan than she was and by the worried look he gave her Quinn figured he was an overprotective brother

"No. estoy bien, no te preocupes" the waitress now known as Giselle replied **(Translation: No, I'm fine, don't worry) **and her brother looked relaxed and then looked serious

"Entonces vuelve a trabajar, avisame si hay problemas" he said and by the mean look he send Quinn the man was sure as hell that Quinn might be the next to cause problems, Giselle nodded in response as the tall sturdy man walked back to the kitchen

"Giselle? Nice name" Quinn said and looked behind her briefly and saw three men was watching over their little sister and send Quinn menacing looks warning that they might kill him if he tried anything with her

Giselle looked flattered as a smile appeared on her face as she looked at him "Thank you, Giselle Vasquez at your service" she said with a smirk on her light tan face until she noticed the worried scared glances he had as he looked behind her and she knew he was worried of what her brother might do to him "don't worry about them, my three brothers won't do anything to you unless I told them you were bothering me – which you aren't" Giselle reassured him and smiled once he relaxed

Quinn came to the conclusion that all those tall sturdy guys in the kitchen were her older brothers, _three overprotective brothers that are as big as wrestlers,_ _yikes!_ he thought but looked at her with a smile on his face "in that case Quinn Ely" he introduced himself with a charming smile as he kissed her hand in a gentlemen like way that made her giggle

"Are you always this charming or is it just me?" Giselle asked with a teasing smile on her face that made his heart flutter

"I can be charming when I like to be" Quinn replied with a confident smile on his dark face as she just rolled her brown eyes but a smile was on her face "do you like funny? I can be really funny, I don't know about you but a lot of people say I make them laugh their heads off, sometimes they roll on the floor choking in their own saliva as they laugh" he blabbered with a funny voice as he put a funny toothy smile making her let out a small giggle and she had a big smile on her face

"Too funny I might say" Giselle said smiling at him as she picked up his empty plate and cup "do you plan on leaving soon?"She asked as a blush appeared on her cheeks making him smirk

Quinn sat back in his seat and smiled up at the young Mexican girl before him "why you ask, you want to see me again or something?" Quinn asked and his smile was replaced by a sly smirk on his dark face as her face darken with the blush on her face

Giselle smiled at how confident the guy seemed to be and tucked back a strand of dirty blonde hair that came loose from its place in her bun, she looked at him who was looking quite smug about something "I don't know…maybe" Giselle said with a sudden shyness

"Well if that's the case" he said putting his hands behind his head as he sat back and watched her with an intent look on his dark face "what do you say if I pick you up on Saturday for dinner?" Quinn asked looking quite full of himself when she blushed and looked down with small smile and looked back at him with a smirk on her face

"It's a date, if you can get pass the giant mass of muscles I call my brothers" she smirked at the sudden scared look on Quinn's face "don't worry I'll talk with them" Giselle assured him making relax just a tad bit, Quinn placed the money on the table and smiled at her as he stood up

"We'll meet again señorita" he said and winked at her walking out the door with only looking back a couple of times smiling at the lovely young lady who watched him leave with a smile on her face as well.


	7. Jake meets Sam

**Now people….the chapter you all been waiting for! The big olive itself! The day when our dear Jake Ely and Sam Forster meet! Give a big round of applause! :D….okay sorry for that big introduction….i just had to say it! :D. Okay even though I dint get the desired amount of reviews I wanted, I couldn't let you guys suffer ****….so thank the gods that i'm a nice person and was thinking about you guys ****cause if I weren't nice…well let's just say I would of waited for months and ignore your guy's pleas…..anyway back to the main subject**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one ****unlike many chapters, we all know Jake and Sam met at a young age…in here I'm listening to the books and put Jake as three and Sam….well a baby infant ****since I remember in one book it said Maxine knew Sam since she was born so yeah **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Maxine was walking toward the River Bend ranch house with a bunch of seven boys following her tracks, attached to her hand was a little boy of three years of age…who lets say looked bored, when they reached the door she turned to face the kids "now remember what I told you boys" Maxine said looking at her oldest who was like about eleven years old for the answer

"We shall not be screaming in the room or bothering the baby" Kit said as he held the hand that led to a rather hyper four year old Quinn who had the sides of his mouth covered in chocolate, Maxine looked pleased and looked at her other boys to see if they understood….they all nodded their heads with a smile all but Jake who was tucked by her side looking bored but he nodded his head

"I want all of you to behave alright?" she said making sure her boys would do so when they see her friend Louise and her first baby girl

"Mom, we promise we would behave and not bother Jake's new girlfriend" Seth said and his brothers laughed except for Jake who stuck his tongue out at his older brother, he didn't like being the teased one of the seven bunch but unfortunately being the youngest than the rest was teased with no mercy, Maxine rolled her eyes at her son's crazy behavior and knocked on the door, Grace opened the door and greeted her neighbors with a wide smile on her face

"Hello Maxine, I see you brought the great bunch with you" Grace said smiling at the bundle of dark skinned boys who put wide toothy smiles to look innocent….all but Jake looked truly the most innocent of the rest…while Quinn just looked goofy because he had chocolate in his small teeth, Maxine smiled and shrugged

"They wanted to see the new baby" Maxine said smiling at the older woman

"Especially Jake" Adam muttered but yelped when Jake himself stomped on his big brother's foot and smiled up at Grace like nothing happened trying to cover up his previous actions on hurting his brother's foot

"Well come in, Louise is excited for you to see Samantha" she said leading the group to the living room, on the couch Louise was holding a small baby….she had auburn hair much like her mother and big brown eyes that wondered to the newcomers that were looking at her with awe

"Oh, Louise shes the most precious thing I ever seen" Maxine said looking at the small infant with adoration as Louise gently handed Sam to Maxine, the boys all crowded to get a better look at the little baby….all but Jake who was standing far away from the crowd, Louise noticed how Jake seemed to be avoiding the rest and stood there looking bored…she smirked

"Hey Jake, want to hold the baby?" she asked smiling at the toddler as Maxine placed Sam in her arms again, he who looked like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, he shook his head but his brothers took the chance to tease the youngster…especially Kit "your not saying you're afraid of a baby are you?" Louise teased and smiled as the boy put an indignant look on his cute face

"Im not scared of babies" Jake said crossing his skinny arms

"Then prove it Baby bear" Kit said smirking behind the couch and his smirk widen at how his little brother glared at him for the use of the horrible nickname he despised,

Jake puffed up his chest and walked up to the couch getting on next to Louise refusing anyone's help to get on the couch….once he sat next to her he opened his short arms wide opened and glared at his brothers who were smiling like goofs

Louise gently placed the baby in the small boy's arms telling him how to hold her; Jake looked down at Sam who looked a lot different in size "she looked smaller when you were holding her" he said looking at the infant with curiosity as his mom and Louise exchanged knowing looks and smiled at their kids, Sam looked up at Jake brown eyes filled with curiosity as much as hid were and then smiled

"Aww, would you look at that she likes you Jake" Bryan said the others just plain out awed at the view much to Jake's dislike to catch everyone's attention.

o0o

The Ely's stayed longer than expected, when Maxine sayed it was time to leave the boys seemed disappointed to leave the cute little infant they were starting to get rather fond of but they headed to the van. All but Jake who looked at Sam for a moment before kissing her on the cheek before running out to his brothers.

* * *

**There we go, the first time Jake and Sam meet ****, don't think this is the end of this story….i have been thinking of every Ely brother's first kiss ****with these girls so keep your eyes opened.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	8. Kit kisses Adrianne

**Hello people! It's been a while…..few weeks to be accurate. Sorry I was just imitating Dar Dan from "Danny Phantom" :D; here is the next part of my story "Elys meet the ladies" now to the kissing part! **

**Now to get the deal to this part I want to clear peoples mind on here…..me having been watching the show "Friends" for a long time….got to know at least something about adults, I'm not saying there would be any sexual content but I am saying adults seem to take things faster than teens….like a first kiss would be more passionate and hot than rather sweet and short…..so the kiss that will show in here will be mind blowing **

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**

Kit was riding his steel dust mare Medusa toward the beach, he looked quite nervous to say the least….Why? simple, he called Adrianne Kokuwami just yesterday to set up a date to see eachother….it was rather odd to do at the moment since Megan and Darby were eavesdropping on the conversation and when he hung up they squealed like two typical teenage girls when he said he had a date

So here he was riding his way toward the beach where he and Adrianne agreed to meet and have a picnic; Medusa seemed to sense her riders nerves cause she looked back at him with a glare telling him to easing up a bit or she'll buck him off herself….he seemed to understand the look "okay, I get it" and with that he relaxed on the saddle as they reached the beach

Kit could see from not far away from them a small figure sitting on the sand looking at the ocean watching as the waves formed and crashed into rocks, he smiled when he recognized it was Adrianne….he rode Medusa closer to her, as he got closer he noticed that she was sitting on a blanket and a basket sat next to her, hearing the blowing noise Medusa let out Adrianne looked at them with a smile and waved standing up

"So we're having a picnic?" Kit said dismounting from his mount and smirked at Adrianne as she stroked Medusa's muzzle and fortunately Medusa put no fuss as she let out a low nicker toward the girl as if she was welcoming the young woman who was making her master nervous,

Kit just noticed what the young woman was wearing and felt his face heat up with a blush, she had on cut off bleached jean shorts that reached her mid thigh exposing her long slender legs, and even though she had a white tank top on it was transparent showing a blue bikini top and to finish off a pair of light blue flats. He didn't consider the fact that she had rather exposing clothing on while he put on a nice grey flannel shirt on unbuttoned to reveal a white wife beater underneath and his nicest pair of jeans

Adrianne smiled and looked up at him "yep, not much of a cook myself but I think we will both enjoy it" Adrianne said as she watched Kit smile back and ground tied his horse trusting her not to take off and sat back on the blanket patting a spot next to her gesturing to him to sit down, sitting next to her Kit watched as she opened the basket peering inside until she pulled out to sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap

"Boulogne and cheese or…Boulogne and cheese?" she asked giggling as he shook his head at her silliness but a large smile was plastered on his dark handsome face

"Hmmm such a tough decision….i think I'll choose Boulogne and cheese" he said with a low chuckle as he smiled at Adrianne giggling as she handed him one of the sandwiches, she browsed through the basket brining out two cans of soda and handed one to him.

.o.0.o.

Kit and Adrianne were having a great time getting to know one another, Kit learned that Adrianne was born here in Hawaii but moved to Sacramento, California to attend college; he learned that she was a only child but she had guy friends who treated her like a little sister; and she never in her entire life ridden a horse before less even touch one but he seemed to notice that she and Medusa got along just fine.

Right now they were sitting close to eachother playing the simple game of thumb war though Kit seemed to be winning every game she complained it was only because he had a huge thumb but all the less she was laughing; "so let me get this straight, you have six brothers?" Adrianne asked looking impressed and somewhat surprised by the amount of siblings he had

"Yep, Seth, Adam, Bryan, Nate, Quinn and my adorable little brother Jake" he replied chuckling a bit as he noticed the surprised look on her face "though Jake doesn't seem to like the role as the baby in the family" he added with a big grin on his face

"Those are a lot of brothers, it's a wonder how your parents can manage that much kids" Adrianne said trying to dodge Kits massive thumb but to say the least she was once again caught "I don't know your dad, but I think I should blame him for your big size" she said laughing as he let out a chuckle

"If you want we can do something else" Kit said chuckling as he watched as she tried to free her thumb from his; she looked at him for a moment thinking over the offer before she leaned closer to him and before he could even get his mind straight she kissed on the cheek before getting up and ran

"Tag you're it!" she said before getting out of his reach and ran laughing, it took Kit moments before he started running after the giggling young woman

Medusa watched with a look that almost seemed like amusement as the two young adults chased eachother around the beach; Kit was finally within reach as he wrapped his arms around her waist only to lose his balance and made them trip and fall on the soft sand rolling until she was on top off him, they were both laughing quite hard until they got wet by a wave crashing down on them. Laughing was the only thing they did ignoring the fact she was straddling his waist with her small hands on his broad chest; her breath caught when they both realized the position they were in, they were both blushing and breathing hard for how hard their laughter carried on; Kit looked at her face and noticed how close their faces were that he felt her warm breath hit his dark face

He sat up and reached his hand to cup her cheek and leaned up pressing his lips to hers, Adrianne quickly responded quickly closing her fingers on his wet flannel shirt gripping it as the kiss turned deeper….he ran his fingers through her long wet hair and didn't complain by the thought he was supporting their weight as he leaned on his elbows, he flicked his tongue at her bottom lips begging for entrance as she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue through, he groaned when she ran her fingers down his lean muscular torso adding pressure massaging his broad shoulders not giving a thought what she was doing to him

When they separated from the kiss they were breathing fast in each other's ear, Kit slipped his hand from her cheek to her waist barely noticing how ragged their breathing was….he was having a hard time trying to calm himself and tried ignoring the pain that ensued in his jeans; she looked at him with a flushed face and noticed how dark his eyes were and she let out a small breathless chuckle "wow" was all she said seeming not to have enough breath to say anything else

Kit sat up keeping her straddled on his lap and chuckled "that sure was one hell of a kiss" he said still breathing kind of hard and grimaced a little as she giggled tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, they smiled at eachother before kissing once again ignoring the waves and their surroundings.

**

* * *

**

**See what did I tell ya? As seemingly there was a simple part that seemed rated Mish…not sure but yeah. Watching "Friends" sure has it perks ****it's a very funny comedy show and….yeah very funny :D, sure taught me a thing or two about adults **

**Hope you liked it **


	9. Seth kisses Kate

**So hey all readers out there :D sorry for the long delay of this story…didn't really get the amount of reviews i wanted on my last update :p; okay so here is the next chapter…no on Seth's life of seeing Kate **

**Hope you guys enjoy **

* * *

Seth was seriously head over heels with this fascinating girl, their first date was great….he actually learned things he didn't know and he found out a lot of interesting things about Kate: she was born and raised in Alabama, she had a older sister who died in a car accident and two younger sisters who attended college back in her home town, she is allergic to strawberries, she is a 90 degree black belt in karate…..and she has a tabby cat named Cornelius. So to say the least he was definitely awe structed by the girl

Right at the moment Seth and Kate were walking back to her apartment after watching a movie at the theater, he noticed the strange looks he was getting from a few guys but he only ignored them only giving them a glare that made those said guys turn away quickly….

He didn't give a fuck that they were looking at him oddly just because he was talking and enjoying company from the lovely genius…..he didn't care what they thought

When they reached the hall where her apartment lead, Seth watched as she took out the keys from her purse….she looked up at him and smiled – something he really enjoyed seeing when she did it – "It was a great night" Kate whispered as if afraid that she would wake up other residents of the hall

"It was" he agreed, she was completely obvious to the fact that he was moving closer to her until she felt her back against the door of her apartment "never thought I'd meet a girl who had such interest in horror movies" Seth said letting out a chuckle looking her up and down, people would never guess what kind of person she was….she just was dressed just like every other preppy girl out there really, she wore a white blouse with gold decorating and a dark navy jean skirt with black heels…he liked it

"Well I'm just full of surprises, am I?" she said with a smile on her face, their faces were just close inches apart he was to focused on her to realize her free hand was inserting her apartment key into the lock

"That, you are" Seth whispered in a husky voice, her blues eyes were nearly closed awaiting what was going to happen but as if her hand had a mind of its own…..it was slowly turning the doorknob by each inch Seth got close;

Their lips were about to make contact until the door swung open making Kate stumble along with the door and Seth just merely lost his footing and stumbled with clumsy footsteps in the small apartment

Luckily enough for the guy, he didn't fall or anything stupid but he nearly crashed into the couch ahead of him

He turned and saw Kate leaning against the door giggling and smirked as he pointed at her with his finger "now that wasn't nice" Seth said voice racked with humor and a smile plastered on his tan face…clearly not offended or shocked by the action she just committed that nearly send them to the ground

"No, but that was the funniest thing I ever seen" Kate said covering her mouth to stifle a giggle that was about to escape her mouth

Seth shook his head at her walking closer to her "now you're going to regret that" he said taking another step closer to her with every word he said, she backed away from him until her back was against the door he closed

"Am I?" she whispered with a teasing smile on her light face looking up at him

"Yep" Seth said and placed his large hand on the nape of her neck squeezing it lightly pulling some strands of loose hair, he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers, he felt her tense a little before relaxing as she slipped her hands through his short hair gripping it.

Seth pushed her against the door placing his hands on her waist pulling her body to his making her grip on his hair tighten prying a groan from his mouth; they were so busy in their passionate embrace they didn't notice the calico cat walking in and looked at the two kissing…..

He might as well have thought that Seth was attacking Kate cause he let out a small hiss and prowled closer only to let out a aggressive snarl and attacked Seth's leg "Son of a - …" he said trailing off as he tried to pry the angry cat of his leg yelping once in a while when the cat bit him "get this thing off me"

Kate finally coming out of her daze went after him trying to grab her cat "Cornelius no, bad cat" finally grabbing the scruff off his neck and set him on the ground "bad Cornelius" and watched as the calico walked off hissing at Seth as he passed and went to Kate's room

Seth was already checking on his abused leg and grimaced at the read scratches the cat inflicted some bleeding "I guess me and your cat went off to a bad start" he said chuckling and whimpered at the stinging feeling as he pushed down his jeans

Kate looked at him with an apologetic look on her pale face "I'm sorry about what happened, he's not really used to guys coming here" she said brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face "he's protective I guess" Kate added shrugging her slender shoulder and gave him a meek smile "I'm sorry"

Seth stood at his height and gave her a charming smile "it's no biggy" he replied stepping closer to her "let's just hope that commotion didn't wake your neighbors" he added and inched closer until his face was inches apart from hers, he flicked his eyes at the direction to Kate's room checking if the cat wasn't around and smirked when the coast was clear pulling the girl in a kiss.


	10. Adam kisses Angelina

Angelina was organizing things in the Sterling stables as Adam stood by and watched her movements…..it would have been much easier for her to concentrate on her work if her boyfriend kept quiet or went back home to do his own chores at Three Ponies Ranch but apparently he had already done his stuff and just wanted to be with her….or just tease her

She set the broom she was holding aside and gave her smirking boyfriend a look "don't you have thing to do back home Adam?" she asked arching her eyebrow at him as he simply leaned against a box stall and trailed his eyes down her slim form

He let out a chuckle and shook his head "nope….already did my work Angel Face" he replied eyes twinkling as she rolled her dark eyes

She pulled her long dark hair into a tighter ponytail "only my dad calls me that" she said grabbing the broom she had set aside and resumed her sweeping "he hears you utter it…he'd sock ya" she warned smirking all the while when she noticed him shudder at the mentioning of her dad.

Mr. Black never took kindly to his only daughter's new beau…..it were times when Adam was wondering if the man was planning on how to get rid of him….the man was tall he had to admit….an inch or two taller than himself…. and Angelina had mentioned something about her dad being a retired wrestler….or was it cage fighter?….he didn't know if she was joking or simply said that as in warning that her dad wasn't a friendly Shoshone unlike his dad

Adam gulped and tugged his shirt collar "then I'd just have to call you something else" he mused and smiled when he noticed her giving him a weird look "your dad calls you Angel face….my little brother Jake calls his girlfriend Brat" he mused and chuckled at that thought as Angel arched her eyebrow "Bryan's girlfriend calls him Bub…..I think I'll call you….Haiwee" he said and noticed her eyes soften a moment before making a dismissing gesture

She let out a long breath "you're too sweet" she mused looking down as she swept the floor "but I'm a bit to busy to take your distraction right now Adam….can't you just go walk around the place or look at the horses while I work?" she asked and then sighed at his stubborn look until a idea popped up "what do I have to do to get you to leave me for a moment?" she asked and saw him smirk

He pretended to think for a moment and gave his girlfriend and devious smirk "a kiss wouldn't hurt" he said smirking at his girlfriend who simply rolled her eyes at hearing this….

He seemed to like kissing her a lot often "Adam, we share like…..29 kisses a day" she said smiling at him as simply leaned against the box stall behind him "how many kisses more do you need?" she asked wrapping her arms at her sides and stared at her boyfriend with a incredulous look

Adam chuckled and shook his head "as much as I can get Haiwee" he replied with the same arrogant smirk on his face "but hey if you don't want me to stop distracting you…."he trailed off and looked about to get himself comfortable

Angelina let out a frustrated sigh "come here lover boy" before she could even wonder what was going on…..he pulled her in his embrace tilting his head and pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hands on his biceps as he gripped her shoulders keeping her close, Adam pried at her lips with his tongue begging for entrance….granting his silent wish by separating her lips an inch sighing as his tongue teased hers

The sound of someone clearing his throat broke them from their passionate lip lock only to find Mr. Sterling looking at them with a serious look with his arms crossed over his chest "Mr. Sterling" Angelina said in surprise fixing her shirt and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face…..she noticed his stern look directed at Adam and looked at her questioningly "hes just leaving" she replied the silent question "right Adam?" she asked elbowing his rib

Adam cleared his throat and flashed Mr. Sterling a nervous grin and looked down at his girlfriend "of course! I was just about to leave actually" he replied giving her a peck on the cheek and headed to the exit only to stop by Mr. Sterling "nice ranch you have sir, very neat" he said sounding very nervous and with one glance back at Angelina he practically ran out of there

Mr. Sterling looked back at the retreating young man before giving Angelina a look that said he wasn't pleased to find her snogging her boyfriend when she should have been organizing. Angelina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a sheepish look "I'll get back to work" she said and grabbed the broom

"Good" was the only thing he said before leaving.

* * *

**Man it's been a while since I updated this. And I hope you guys enjoyed it as i hoped**

**Haiwee means 'Dove' in Shoshone**


End file.
